Aguri Amano
Aguri Amano is... A Alien Race known as Aegian/Meerkatite Hybrid who lost her entire family and had to survive alone whilst searching for The Sacred Chalupa, the legendary hermit who could translate the map to the Fobra Nebula tattooed on her arm. Biography Aguri was born to parent of a Aegian Father and a Meerkatite Mother, but both died during the Blood Purge. This happened when Aguri was young, as she does not remember what either of them looked like. A Forest Guardian raised her in its forest and taught her about Alchemical Arts and medical herbs while letting her go to school in the City. The forest she lived in was directly affected by the Ripple's Power, and the Guardian died, leaving her alone after telling her to use her gifts and abilities to help others to change the Universe. She decided to go off and travel the Galaxy in order to learn why the land is changing, Chaos are spreading and prevent the fate of countless Extraterrestrials and World from being forgotten. She eventually joined with Ninjor Steel when it starting, making use of her abilities. Fighting Style Aguri learn Pulse Jyuken from Tergoku to fight in close range combat but, due to her high Psychic Abilities in long range Combat plus, with her speed. She use both elemental and, non elemental Alchemy Arts to make up for her less than average Physical Power. Arts Sonar Speed Razor Shard Raptor Beat Raptor Smash Triple Flash Healing Circle Healing Vortex Dolphin Spin Jackal Claw Gyro Break Redemption Breath Shot Charka Volley Charka Vortex Bullet Cyclone Evo Arts Dimension Fire Phantom Hurricane Pandora Thunder Seventh Blizzard Armadillo Kick Twin Bear Cannon Assist Arts Sally-Shield Blast Taichi-Gambol Link Hidden Arts Charkam Cannon Alchemy Arts Pulse Pulse Blast Pulse Beam Pulse Blitz Pulse Barrage Radiance Radiance Impact Radiance Wave Solar Double Solar Solar Tornado Prism Prism Gatling Prism Meteor Photon Photon Satellite Photon Demolition Judgement Judgement Storm Gamma Ray Gamma Bang Gamma Blitz Nuclear Blast Supernova Heat Burnout Volcano Pryo Pendulums Magma Pillars Flare Flare Trinity Flare Circle Nova Flare Nova Cannon Inferno Burn Drive Fire Crisis Flare Crisis Inferno Crisis Second Sun Burning Blitz Burning Havoc Mega Explosion Flame Bolt Steam Explosion Gust Fang Wind Blade Wind Cyclone Typhoon Hurricane Storm Blade Storm Razor Storm Trinity Storm Electrofire Storm Volcanic Storm Tornado Cold Wind Ice Wind Frost Typhoon Bizzard Bizzard Disater Final Disater Ultimate Aurora Shock Volt Heavy Volt Sonic Voltage Sonar Bolt Spark Spark Blitz Voltage Blitz Storm Storm Blitz Storm Fury Lighting Bolt Thunder Havoc Thunder Gale Lighting Quake Stone Sand Twister Sandstorm Sand Tornado Gaia Pillars Gaia Crash Quake Tremor Continental Cataylsm Mega Eruption Ivy Ivy Twister Ivy Triton Thorn Rain Blood Thorn Cataylsm Pandemic Planet Pandemic Terra Crash Aqua Douse Blast Douse Cannon Hydro Hydroelectric Hydro Ruinga Venom Water Splash Hazard Ruinous Weather Weather Bombarment Steam Steam Ruinga Steam Twister Steam Blitz Steam Bomb Frost Ice Glacier Glacier Wall Cold Snap Hailstorm Freeze Grand Ocean Symbol Arts Loya Ring Loya Heart Loya Cheer Nature Nurse Nature Rain Nature Cosmo Feather Refresh Cleasing Tsunami Pheonix Howl Medi Song Sky Blaze Adrenaline Rush Titan Wall Psyche Enchant Surge Wave Matter Wall Swift Speed Fantasy Space Hidden Arts Chakram Nova Abilities Stats Forbidden Sagas HP:14-435 Atk:2-18 Def:4-20 Psychic:12-56 Brain:12-40 Speed:27-110 Eighth Great Beast War HP:480-2,834 Atk:26-70 Def:30-78 Psychic:60-115 Brain:45-104 Speed:115-167 The Ao Gold's Challenges-Part 1 HP:2,948-17,518 Atk:73-327 Def:81-410 Psychic:120-600 Brain:115-420 Speed:185-780 Category:Characters Category:Ninjors Steel Category:Good Guy